Scintillators and phosphors can be formed from various materials, including organic, inorganic, gaseous, glass, and/or plastic materials. In particular, inorganic scintillators offer enhanced light output and energy resolution, as compared to other materials. However, depending on its intended use, even inorganic scintillators can have limited emission spectra or optical quantum yield. For instance, broadband emission phosphors can be desirable for use in a solid-state light source, such as converting a near UV light source from a light-emitting diode (LED) to a visible white emission. In general, white LEDs are produced by mixing two or more phosphors to produce white light. For instance, a blue-emitting phosphor and a yellow-emitting phosphor are used in combination to produce a white emission. It may be desirable to have a single phosphor having a broadband emission that produces white light. In another example, high optical quantum yield is desirable in solid-state lighting and radiation detection having increased light yield and sensitivity. Thus, there is a need for additional scintillators and phosphors having enhanced optical and/or radioluminescence qualities.